Madden NFL 2005
PlayStation Windows Nintendo DS Windows Mobile & Zodiac }} |genre=Sports |modes=Single-player, multiplayer |platforms=Nintendo GameCube PlayStation 2 PlayStation Xbox Nintendo DS Microsoft Windows Game Boy Advance Tapwave Zodiac }} Madden NFL 2005 is an American football simulation video game based on the NFL that was developed by EA Tiburon, along with Exient Entertainment and Budcat Creations, and published by EA Sports. The 16th installment of the Madden NFL series, it features former Baltimore Ravens linebacker Ray Lewis on the cover. Al Michaels and John Madden return as game commentators. Released on August 9, 2004, the game is the first Madden game to feature Xbox Live. It was the last Madden game to play on the PlayStation, and the first Madden game to play on the Nintendo DS as a launch title. Reception | EGM_NGC = 9.17/10 | EGM_PS2 = 9.17/10 | EGM_XBOX = 9.17/10 | EuroG_XBOX = 8/10 | GI_DS = 6.5/10 | GI_GBA = 7/10 | GI_NGC = 8.75/10 | GI_PS2 = 8.75/10 | GI_XBOX = 8.75/10 | GamePro_DS = | GamePro_NGC = | GamePro_PS2 = | GamePro_XBOX = | GameRev_DS = C | GameRev_NGC = B+ | GameRev_PS2 = A− | GameRev_XBOX = A− | GSpot_DS = 7.2/10 | GSpot_GBA = 8.1/10 | GSpot_NGC = 8.8/10 | GSpot_PC = 8.8/10 | GSpot_PS2 = 9/10 | GSpot_XBOX = 9/10 | GSpy_NGC = | GSpy_PS2 = | GSpy_XBOX = | GameZone_GBA = 8.5/10 | GameZone_NGC = 8.8/10 | GameZone_PS2 = 9.3/10 (C. Ed.) 9.1/10 | GameZone_XBOX = 9.5/10 | IGN_DS = 7/10 | IGN_GBA = 8/10 | IGN_NGC = 9.4/10 | IGN_PC = 9.5/10 | IGN_PS2 = 9.5/10 | IGN_XBOX = 9.5/10 | NP_DS = 3.8/5 | NP_GBA = 3.3/5 | NP_NGC = 4.5/5 | OPM_PS2 = | OXM_XBOX = 9.1/10 | PCGUS_PC = 84% | GR_DS = 69.07% | GR_GBA = 80% | GR_NGC = 90% | GR_PC = 83.73% | GR_PS2 = 90.33% | GR_XBOX = 89.50% | MC_DS = 68/100 | MC_GBA = 79/100 | MC_NGC = 90/100 | MC_PC = 85/100 | MC_PS2 = 91/100 | MC_XBOX = 91/100 }} The game was met with universal acclaim to average reception, with the game frequently being compared to its competitor ESPN NFL 2K5. The game has also been heavily criticized for its questionable soundtrack, which was a common recurrence throughout the series. GameRankings and Metacritic gave it a score of 90.33% and 91 out of 100 for the PlayStation 2 version; 90% and 90 out of 100 for the GameCube version; 89.50% and 91 out of 100 for the Xbox version; 83.73% and 85 out of 100 for the PC version; 80% and 79 out of 100 for the Game Boy Advance version; and 69.07% and 68 out of 100 for the DS version. IGN called the PS2 version the 98th best PlayStation 2 game due to its AI quality and graphics. The staff also claimed that it beat out ESPN NFL 2K5 due to EA's video game exclusivity deal with the NFL. ESPN NFL 2K5 was the first in the 2K series priced at $19.99 the day it shipped, much lower than market leader Madden NFL at $49.99. This greatly reduced Madden sales that year; one EA Sports developer recalled that "it scared the hell out of us". EA reduced Madden NFL 2005 s price to $29.95. In December 2004 EA Sports acquired an exclusive rights agreement with the NFL and NFLPA to be the sole creator of NFL video games. Soundtrack * Wylde Bunch – "Last Day of School" * New Found Glory – "This Disaster" * Earshot – "Wait" * Hoobastank – "Same Direction" * Ozomatli – "Saturday Night" * Jazze Pha – "Da Heavy Hittas" * Strata – "Piece By Piece" * Yung Wun – "Yung Wun Anthem" * Z-Trip feat. Soup of J5 – "Listen to the DJ" * The D.O.C. vs. Earshot – "The Madden Re-Match" * Will.I.Am – "Go!" * Hazen Street – "Fool the World" * Midtown – "Give It Up" * Alter Bridge – "Open Your Eyes" * Green Day – "American Idiot" * JR Ewing – "Time to Get Dirty" * The Hives – "Two-Timing Touch and Broken Bones" * Mooney Suzuki – "Alive and Amplified" * Chevelle – "The Clincher" * Faith No More – "From out of Nowhere" (Throwback Track Powered by Rhino) * Franz Ferdinand – "Take Me Out" https://www.gamespot.com/articles/ea-announces-madden-2005-soundtrack/1100-6101752/ References External links * * Category:Madden NFL Category:2004 video games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:GameCube games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:PlayStation (console) games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Xbox games Category:Windows games Category:EA Sports games Category:Video games developed in the United States